


Lions and Badgers

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tywin Lannister's children were going to be Slytherins, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lions and Badgers

Cersei was first, as was only right and proper.

"Lannister," Professor McGonagall called, "Cersei."

She gave her twin's hand a reassuring squeeze, and hopped up onto the stool, placing the Sorting Hat onto her head. It fell down to her eyebrows but from beneath the brim Cersei could still see the Great Hall. She looked over at the Slytherin table and tried to decide where she and Jaime would sit. First years were usually made to sit nearest the prying eyes of the teachers, but Tywin Lannister was the most famous Slytherin in the Ministry of Magic, his children could have their pick of seats.

Somewhere in the middle, Cersei thought, away from the teachers and the other firsties, but not anywhere near the Bloody Baron.

_Devious_ , said a voice inside her head, _calculating._

Cersei started before she realised that, of course it was the Sorting Hat. She hoped that none of the waiting first years had seen her flinch, not even Jaime, especially not Jaime. Still, at least she hadn't fallen off the stool like that little Arryn boy from earlier; he'd gone into Hufflepuff, unsurprisingly. 

_Clever, too_ , the Hat continued, and Cersei cast a nervous glance at the Ravenclaw table. Well, she supposed that wouldn't be too bad. Her mother had been a Ravenclaw. 

_And brave._

She _was_ brave, Cersei thought. She'd touched the dragon Uncle Gerion had captured through the bars of its cage when even Jaime had been too frightened. 

_Proud of your bravery, aren't you?_ said the hat, _even when it means you don't think-- Oh, yes, you're a--_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"What!?"

But despite her best efforts Cersei's objection couldn't be heard over the sound of Gryffindor table erupting in applause. She stumbled over in shock and shoved her way into a seat between Baratheon, Robert and a second year who turned to her and said, "Hi, I'm Lyanna Stark."

"Budge up," Cersei ordered, jostling both of them with her elbows. "My brother will need space to sit."

"Lannister, Jaime."

When Jaime put the Sorting Hat on it took almost no time to shout:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

_"WHAT!?"_


End file.
